


When The Monsters Sleep

by Man With A Broken Mind (MissingOneEye)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood, Bloodplay, Broken Will Graham, Chesapeake Ripper, Eventual Smut, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Love/Hate, M/M, Mental Instability, Mild Gore, Mind Rape, Minor Character Death, Paranoia, Post-Season/Series 03, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Season/Series 01, Serial Rapist, Unstable Will, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:05:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6343363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissingOneEye/pseuds/Man%20With%20A%20Broken%20Mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the monsters sleep, there's nothing but silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Can't See You.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm sorry for this fanfiction. I will take the time to apologize because the tags are things that might happen. I'm not very good at coming up with a story prior to writing it, so let's see how horrible this one turns out.
> 
> THIS TAKES PLACE IN A PARALLEL STORYLINE WITH THE ORIGINAL, OCCURRING BEFORE WILL IS COMPLETELY UNSTABLE AND KILLING. IT ALSO OCCURS BEFORE HE HATES HANNIBAL.

Screams echoed through Will Graham's head as though it were an empty room. He stared straight ahead, his mind preoccupied with what it saw. He was thinking. Jack Crawford had ordered everyone to leave him alone. The crime scene was still fresh and the smell of iron resided strongly in Will's nostrils. He frowned. It wasn't hard to see what had happened. The woman's gown was ripped away. Her body was stained with her own blood as she leaned over the side of the bed. She was in her underwear.

He inhaled sharply.

He hated to see it.

He didn't want to look.

Slowly, he closed his eyes.

He had to.

_When he opened his eyes, he was peering through a crack in an open door. He wanted to be sure that she was sleeping. He wanted to listen to her breathe. The handle of the knife felt warm in his hand as he tightened his grip. He quietly pushed the door open and stepped into the room. The woman shifted slightly, moaning in her sleep. He felt a smile spread across his face. He moved closer, towering over her. He loved to watch her while she slept. His eyes scanned her body, trailing from her face down her breasts, her torso, to the tips of her toes. Her gown was riding up her body, showing her smooth pale skin. It was his canvas. He lied the knife aside and climbed over her, holding her down as his lips touched the skin of her neck. She stirred and woke up sooner than she was supposed to. Will frowned. He bit into her neck and she began to struggle. She didn't know him. She tried to get her wrists free. He held her still with one hand as the other grabbed the knife. He drove it into her neck, pushing down with all his strength to get it through her jugular. She began to choke on blood, but she was still alive while his hands felt her up. She was still alive as his hand slid in between her legs. She wasn't alive when he entered her._  
  


Will Graham shook himself from his stupor and stared at the defiled corpse with a sick look on his face. He fished around in his pocket for a pill bottle, pulling it out and unscrewing it. He dumped a few of the familiar pills into the palm of his hand before he tossed his head back, swallowing them. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, feeling shaky. Slowly, Will turned and left the room. He was disgusted as he repeated what he knew to Jack. 

 

 

                                                                                                                                * * * * * * *

_He captured her screams in his mouth, savoring them as though they were candy. His gloved hands dug into her skin hard enough to make her squirm against him. He enjoyed that. His eyes resembled the eyes of an animal as he licked his lips. He'd enjoy this one. Her body was beautiful underneath him. He wanted to see her writhe in pleasure and pain. He'd deliver her from everything. Light glinted off the knife as she eyed it with a horrified look. He hated her._

_He held her down forcefully as he unzipped his pants, stroking himself. God, he wished he could touch her with his hands. He wanted to feel her body. "Don't say anything", he whispered sweetly, capturing her lips in another kiss. She was too afraid to struggle. His eyes trailed up her body, from her feet to her cunt, to her breasts. He knelt above her, his knees resting on her wrists. He pulled his cock out, grinning a predatory grin. She jerked her head away from him, causing him to growl as he grabbed her jaw. He forced her mouth open and shoved in._

_"_ _Don't bite me."_

_He began to grind against her face roughly, choking her until he felt satisfied. He pulled away and got off the bed. She made a move for the knife, but he beat her to it. He wrapped his arm lovingly around her waist from behind, fingers wrapping around the blade. He dug it into her navel. She began to scream as he shoved her onto the bed. He stroked his cock once more before ripping her night gown up over her head. She struggled, crying when she felt him press against her. He pushed in forcefully, holding her down. "Poor thing...I could have savored you...I would have been gentle." He moved his hips against her, thrusting roughly. She was crying in between pained moans. When he was finished, he let her fall to the ground. There was blood everywhere. She wasn't breathing._

   * * * * * * *

Will sat in one of the familiar chairs in Hannibal Lecter's room. He had his eyes closed as he thought. Hannibal entered quietly. "Hello, Will."

Shockingly bright blue eyes opened and pupils dilated for a moment. 

"Dr. Lecter...I need to speak to you." The younger male sat up in the sit and folded his arms in his lap. He scanned Hannibal's face for a moment before looking away. He hated the eye contact. He could feel Hannibal's eyes burning into him. Even without looking at them, Will remembered that they were the color of dried blood. He could hear Hannibal move closer to him. He felt himself tense and scolded himself for it. 

"With what can I assist you with, Mr. Graham?"

"There's this...this killer on the loose...a sick twisted fuck that I can't...I don't know. He's disgusting. Just sick. The bodies I've seen so far are in their underwear. There were bodily fluids like semen and spit coating their skin and he favors killing them with a knife, a carving knife by the looks of it or..." Will fell silent. He hadn't considered the order in which things had happened before, but he had briefly seen inside the man's head. He knew it didn't matter to that man either way, as long as he got his fill. He felt his stomach lurch and frowned. 

"Dr. Lecter, you're a psychologist...of course. Have you possibly seen these types of things? You understand what makes a person tick", Will heard himself saying. He turned to look toward the doctor. Lecter's eyebrow was arched at the oddity of the question. He fought the urge to smile when he saw the look on Will's face, watching the younger man's upper lip twitch. He knew what made people tick, but he also knew that Will did as well. 

"Yes, but of course, such a question needn't be asked. You seem to very capable of picking up on those things on your own. Is that not correct, dear Will?" Hannibal moved toward a cabinet to fetch some wine. With his back turned to Will, he allowed himself a small smile before turning back around. 

"Not as good as you, Doctor. It's not that I care to know what makes a person explode, because I don't care and I don't ask to know...I just, can't help but find out. You know I hate to bring you into these things and I hate to ask for it, but I need your help. I can't see him, Dr. Lecter."

"Hannibal, please. I believe I've said this before. I will gladly give my assistance in any way that I can, Mr. Graham, though I fear I may not be of much aid." 

"Even if it could cost your life? I don't know this fucker that's doing this. It's not any different than the others I've seen, but for some reason it...I've only been able to get so far with evidence. Three victims, three bodies, and the last one happened sometime yesterday. I'm running out of options and I'm pulling at anything I can get. You and I both know that Al-" Hannibal's eyes flickered from his drink to Will's face and he studied it as the man hesitated to say his associate's first name. "Dr. Bloom...I don't want to risk asking him because I know he'd drop everything to do it in a heartbeat. He's too...I don't want him to see these things more than he has to. Dr. Lecter, you've assisted me before...you'll do it again knowing what might happen?"

With that, Dr. Lecter just smiled and turned away once again, Merlot in hand. "Living life comes with risk naturally. I believe that, and I feel that you may as well. To sit and refrain from offering my assistance in this investigation would be utterly inhumane and callous. I do not fear death, or what She may bring with her, and because of such I will aid you in locating this man if only to get him off the streets." 

Will Graham swallowed roughly and bowed his head like a pitiful dog. Slowly, he moved away from him and began to leave the office.

There was one thought in his mind.

He felt as though he'd just made a deal with the devil himself.

 And he wasn't quite sure why.


	2. Sin and Alcohol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does one taunt the Devil?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://8tracks.com/wtfniko/let-s-get-sleazy  
> https://8tracks.com/dooshbeg/i-wanna-hear-you-growl  
> MIGHT LISTEN TO THESE PLAYLIST FOR ANY CONSENSUAL SMUT. ;)
> 
> Also, if you guys would be so kind as to give my own playlist a go. Tell me what you think or recommend songs for the next one.  
> http://8tracks.com/brokenmindedman/hearts-and-balsamic-vinaigrette
> 
> Thanks to everyone reading this! Sorry if it gets dark...I have a bad habit of writing like that..as you could tell from the first chapter.

The lamp was on in the room, though Will didn't focus on it. He stared toward the bloodied carpet, a frown spreading across his features. He still couldn't into the bastard's mind. 

A young woman, Sophie Lance, was lying on her back. Her open eyes stared toward the ceiling. Her pajama bottoms were ripped away from her body, blood staining her underwear as it clung to her. Her pale skin was split open across the middle rather crudely, spilling more crimson onto the floor. Gloved hand prints littered the flesh and stained it red.

Will felt that familiar feeling of nausea rise up to greet him. They were old friends.

He didn't take his eyes off of the crime scene as he swallowed some of his Bufferin. They were companions. 

Hannibal Lecter stood completely still next to the other, allowing his eyes to scan the male's face. The smell of iron invaded his nostrils, but he welcomed it. It was a scent he knew well, like a close cousin. He could also smell fear radiating off of Will's body, but it smelled sweet. He fought the urge to smile at the sight of Will's pale complexion, settling instead on furrowing his brows in concern. The man he watched shook slightly as though the whole world were settling its weight upon his thin shoulders and Hannibal couldn't look away from him. Will was running a hand through his own dark curls in such a compulsive way that it made Hannibal realize how beautiful he could be. 

"I don't have anything on him...brief...brief moments, but nothing. I don't know what this guy's thinking or how he...how he chooses..."

"Has he only attacked woman", was all the doctor asked. He took a step forward, glancing down at the corpse. He didn't pity her, didn't know her or care for her, but he was disgusted by the outright humiliation the man had put her through. He wondered if she deserved any of it. He, himself, wasn't a fan of messes or miscalculated lust. Slowly, he turned to look over his shoulder at Will. The man hadn't taken his eyes off of the woman. 

"So far...yes. So far." Again, he ran a hand through his hair. As Hannibal inhaled, he could smell the other's sweat. He enjoyed that smell as well, but he couldn't stand the aftershave that accompanied it. 

"I see. Perhaps our killer was abused as a child. Many times, when people suffer from sexual abuse or physical abuse of any kind, they themselves become the abusers. It may be possible that he has had bad experience with women as well. Maybe he cannot..." Hannibal stopped speaking for a moment. " _Find someone to consummate._."

"Ironic," Will Graham muttered underneath his breath as he eyed him for a moment. He looked back toward the body. 

"I don't know. It's possible. Very likely, actually. This is the bastard's fourth victim and we're no closer to catching him than before...God, I can't look at this anymore." Hannibal watched Will turn away. 

"I understand. It is rather onerous to look at." He glanced at the woman once more, taking in every aspect of the scene and every single detail of the action. Will was looking again. The psychologist could feel his stare. He was trying to find the killer's message, his design, and for that Hannibal was proud. He didn't make this apparent and simply looked away from the body after everything he saw was filed away for later use. 

"I can't see anything...it's like he doesn't want to be known. Yet, he leaves me messages and I can't read them."

"Perhaps they are not so obvious?" Will considered the doctor for a moment. 

"Perhaps", he repeated slightly. He moved closer, leaning down to peer at the body. 

"Why is he violent? That would most likely result in what you said. He probably had a problem with women...or maybe he's just addicted to sex." 

"A satyriasis?"

"I think the bastard might be. There's no doubt about the gender. He leaves that plain and clear. And he doesn't have respect for the corpses. If they die before he defiles them, he fucks them anyway." 

Hannibal wanted to laugh at how angry Will seemed. The doctor's eyes were the color of fresh blood as he continued to inhale it. 

                                                                          * * * * * * * * 

_The man at the bar looked beautiful, feminine. He would work._

_He smiled and laughed._

_The other man felt his heart flutter in a sickening way._

_He wanted to perfect it._

_He followed the drunk home, slipping gloves over his pale hands. The man heard him as he unlocked the door as turned to look at him. "Who the hell...wait..."_

_He was shut up by lips capturing his. The door was pushed open as they both went inside. One man was startled, the other held a knife to his throat._

_"Strip", he muttered to his prey. The other male smelled like alcohol._

_The killer licked his dry lips in a very provocative way. The man before him stripped as he was told to. His body was thin and frail, causing hunger to flash in the other's eyes._

_The killer walked around the man in a circle, similar to the way a predator would analyze their prey. The man felt his heart skipping a beat. He couldn't tell if he was excited or scared, or maybe both. The booze was clouding his thoughts._

_"I normally don't care for drunks. Definitely not a fucking homo", the other purred against the man's ear. "But, looking at you makes me want to play."  
_

* * * * * * * * 

"Will, get your ass over here now", Jack Crawford's voice was stern over the phone and Will couldn't help the shudder that ran down his spine. 

"Another body, Jack", he asked, wearily. Jack Crawford didn't reply for a moment. 

"This one's alive."

                                                                        * * * * * * * * 

"I'm sorry...I'll tell you what I told everyone else...I don't want to talk about it." The man frowned. 

His name was Jeremy Baker. 

Will Graham sat by him slowly and watched him clench the blanket desperately. 

"I was drunk, okay? Pitch black fucking drunk. I don't know. I had a lot of money to spend and...it was supposed to be a night out with the guys. I drank too much and...I can't remember shit." 

"How do you know it wasn't consensual then", Jack questioned. Will felt his heart flutter irritably. Agent Crawford had a way of getting underneath people's skin or getting into open wounds as if it wouldn't bother the person he was doing it to. Will was a victim of that. He knew better than to open his mouth, despite the fact that he really wanted to. 

Hannibal watched everyone's expressions, but didn't speak out of turn. 

Beverly Katz was checking around the room for anything she could get her hands on. She worked with the Hair and Fiber lab. Jeremy didn't seem to care. He was too shocked by Crawford's question. 

"I...I'm not gay. I wouldn't have..." He fell silent for a moment and struggled to breathe. 

"It's alright. Listen to me. No one here is judging you", Will spoke softly, awkwardly patting Jeremy's shoulder. The male subconsciously leaned into him and he felt his own muscles tense up.

"Do you remember anything at all", he asked, a lump rising in his throat. 

"All I remember is that there was a knife...I don't remember the asshole's face..."

"If this is who we think it is, then he's killed people in your position. What makes you special", Jack pressed once more. Jeremy's face fell. 

"He's...killed? What...what are you talking about?! Are you fucking serious?! Is he gonna kill me?" Another panic attack that Will had to calm down. This time, Hannibal helped. His accent seemed to soothe the man. 

"Please, try to recall anything that you possibly can. You said you cannot remember what this man's appearance", the doctor asked. Jeremy arched an eyebrow as if trying to figure out where he was from. Dr. Lecter smiled kindly, patiently. 

"I..." Jeremy zoned out, evidently trying to think.

"He was blonde, I think. I can't remember...look, I really want to help you guys catch him, but...I can't remember. That's probably why he left me alive or whatever. I don't know."

Jack Crawford made eye contact with Beverly who held up a strand of hair. She nodded toward him, saying nothing as she bagged the evidence for later.

"He doesn't just have a problem with women", Will muttered under his breath and sighed. It had gotten a lot more confusing. 

"Please, I don't want to die."

"We'll arrange a place for you to stay in case this sicko comes back for you...and we'll arrange for a psychologist to speak with you." Jack Crawford motioned for everyone to begin to pull out of the room.

"A psychologist...?"

"A psychologist. I want to know everything you can remember." 

Jeremy looked toward Hannibal with a look of uncertainty that didn't pass by Will. 

"Your psychologist won't be him." Jack pulled out his phone and called someone. 

"Hello, Alan, are you busy?" 


End file.
